It's an unfortunate occurrence, but the number of motor vehicle deaths appears to be increasing every year. There are variety of reasons for this trend, including an increase in the driving population. Still, more engineering effort is needed to reduce risk of death or serious injury in automobiles. In addition to avoiding risks to drivers and passengers, more robust obstacle and collision avoidance systems are required to reduce the high cost of damage to automobiles and other property due to collisions.
Fortunately, new technologies are becoming available that manufacturers can incorporate into new automobiles at a reasonable cost. Some promising technologies that may help to improve obstacle and collision avoidance systems are digital camera based surround view and camera monitoring systems. In some cases, cameras can increase safety by being mounted in locations that can give drivers access to alternative perspectives, which is otherwise diminished or unavailable to the driver's usual view through windows or mirrors. While mounting one or more cameras for alternative views can provide many advantages, some challenges may remain.